


I've Been Reddie All Day

by LexiChick19



Category: IT 2017, Reddie - Fandom, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, #pleasedon'tkillmeforbeingperverted, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Eddie is a powerbottom, M/M, Richie bottoms from the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiChick19/pseuds/LexiChick19
Summary: Hot and bothered Richie Tozier has been waiting all day for his lover and long - time boyfriend, Eddie to return home from work. However, Eddie is in the mood to punish his boyfriend sexually for some misbehaviors he has shown during a previous Losers Club get together. I'm going to warn you ahead of time that your eyes will burn after reading this, so don't blame me if you click continue, but please enjoy if you do!





	I've Been Reddie All Day

The strain was too much. Poor Richie Tozier had been waiting for Eddie Kaspbrak all day. The man’s usual confidence and humor were not to be found today. Instead, all that was left inside Richie was this hot, untouched need. A need he had been waiting to be fulfilled for over eight hours now, and the bastard Kaspbrak called him just thirty minutes ago to let Richie know he would be working overtime. Fucking overtime, for Chris sake. 

It had been Richie’s day off. As much as he enjoyed his profession as a standup, it was a relief not having to sweat on a stage for a couple of days out of the week. Sure, he didn’t write his own material all the time, but it was a pain in the ass having to remember every stupid joke written for him. Especially on days like this where all he could think about was Eddie touching him, kneading his thighs and gently teasing his cock. The other man’s grin would widen as he waited for lil’ Richie to beg him to come.

He couldn’t think of that right now. Overtime meant that Eddie would be working for at least two more hours. Son of a bitch. Literally. Eddie Kasprack was literally a son of a bitch, but Richie loved him all the same. He had loved the same man for almost thirty years now. Ever since he was a boy of barely thirteen. Since the defeat of that monster, the two had decided to move in together in Richie’s place, and Eddie was finally free of that bitch of a wife, Myra. 

She had kicked and screamed over the phone when Eddie had promised her he was not coming back. That he was in love with someone else, and that she would never be able to understand, because she never understood him. Of course, Myra had called back one final time before Eddie hung up on her for the rest of his life.

“Eddie… tell me you love me. Eddie? EDDIE?!”

Those were the last words Kaspbrak had heard from his former wife. That same day, Richie had properly confessed his love for Eddie on Kissing Bridge before they left Derry completely, and never looked back.

Today, however, Eddie had been punishing Richie – and Richie knew exactly why. Earlier that week, he had been such a trash mouth during the Loser’s Club bi – yearly meet up. Eddie completely understood by know that this behavior was expected of his lover, but what Richie did not do was comply when he was told to shut up. In the past, Richie had always promised to shut up when those two words were said to him, as they indicated that he had gone too far with one of his jokes, or just his obnoxious behavior in general. Eddie refused to have sex with him that night.

In Richie’s defense, he was pissed drunk. He and Ben went a little too far with the alcohol last night, and even Beverly had become increasingly annoyed with her man that night. There was no denying the comedian had a big influence on people, even though he never meant to cause any trouble in the first place. That is just who Richie was, and everyone who knew him understood that. When Beverly, however, took the two boys to the side and tried to get them to calm down, Tozier’s only response was:

“No, Bev. Y-you’re drunk.”

Ben simply burst out laughing. Beverly, nor Eddie, had been impressed. The two gave each other a mutual nod of understanding. Their boys had to be punished. 

Richie had at least two hours to hold everything in, and he knew that Eddie might literally kill him if he came before that. So, to pass the time the desperate man humped one of their coffee table legs, ate a candy bar, and watched the ending of some random super hero movie he dd not know of before falling asleep. He may have been hard, but he was bored, too. 

He was awoken by a tap across his left cheek.

“Rich? Wake up Richie.”

“Hmm?” He responded lazily.

“Hi babe.” Eddie greeted as he patted the top of his lover’s head.

Richie was confused. “You’re – not mad at me?” He asked hopefully.

Eddie clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Oh? Am I supposed to be? Answer me honestly, babe.”

Those who knew Eddie well were smart enough not to underestimate him. Richie might have appeared as the provider and somewhat of a dominant outside the bedroom, but only Eddie knew that, like Richie’s career, had been nothing but an act. The man was great at putting on a front, but Eddie’s talent was breaking them down. He was surely going to break Richie Tozier tonight. 

Richie’s immediate response was an audible gulp. A red flush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Eddie loved it when the other man looked at him like that. So much so that he could pounce on Richie there, but he was going to make the misbehaved man wait a little longer. 

Eddie was not abusive towards Richie by any means. He was, in definition, a Powerbottom, while Richie got off by being submissive from the top. The dominant and submissive relationship between them occurred in the bedroom only, although, it was days like today where a little roleplaying outside the bedroom made their sex life all the more exciting. After all, it’s good to spice things up after a good 5 years of being in a loving relationship. 

Another more audible gulp came before Richie’s next response. “Y-yes. You do have every right to be mad with me.” God. Now he sounded like Bill when he was a child. Stuttering Bill. He never made fun of his stutter to be a bully, Richie Tozier made fun of all his friends. To him, making fun jabs at you was just his way of showing that you were part of the Loser’s Club. He still did this to his friends to this very day, but he found other things to make fun of them for. Like their boring ass jobs, for instance. 

“M’sorry I got drunk, hon.” The man was not being his usual comedic self. His eyes were large, as though he were pleading with his lover to forgive him for his foolish wrongdoings. 

Eddie brushed his fingers through the top of Richie’s curly head. Richie leaned softly into the touch, as if he had been begging for touch with his actions instead of words. This had been a rare occasion, indeed: Richie Tozier actually shutting up. “Mhmmm… Do you remember what else you did while you were drunk, or do I need to remind you?”

Richie down casted his eyes in shame. “I… took out my wang and pretended it was a firehose.” He laughed at himself for the memory, he had almost completely forgotten the situation he was in with Eds. “Ben thought it was funny.” He chuckled. “But – you didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Kaspbrak nodded. “Just remember I’m the only one who gets to see your dick.” He reminded as he used his right hand to gently brush over Richie’s cock. The other man shuddered.

“My God. Please!” He whispered in desperation.

“We’ll get to that.” Eddie promised with a pat on his submissive’s cheek. “I think we need to clean I think a little punishment is in order first. He sat himself in the La-Z Boy chair that faced the television. He spread his legs shoulder length apart, just to give enough room for Richie to lay down. “The sooner we get through this, the sooner I’ll be able to give you what you need. You know what to do, and I don’t think I need to explain myself, love.”

His head lowered; Richie didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly laid his body over Eddie, with his head leaned over on the armrest. 

The first time Richie had been spanked by Eddie was back during their first year of high school. No sexual relationship existed between them then, but Eddie had been genuinely furious with his best friend that day.

‘C’mon, Eds. What do I need to do??” Richie exclaimed on his hands and knees in front of Kaspbrak. “I can’t live without you in my life!” “He grabbed Eddie’s pant leg, his stomach now connected with the cold concrete pavement that was the Kaspbrak driveway and mumbled with his face squished in the fabric of his friend’s jeans. “I know I’m an idiot, but I need you – please…” 

The other teen was shocked. Sure, Richie was not too proud to beg to get himself out of trouble, but Eddie realized that Richie had seemed almost scared in that moment. Scared he would lose his best friend forever. Eddie nodded. He could feel his friend shake against him nervously, and he’d be lying if he said he did not enjoy it. A sense of control over someone that he never had in his whole life. Always being nagged by his mother, his teachers, his doctor; but now, he had Richie right where he wanted him.

“Okay, but we’re going to have some ground rules.” The smaller boy ordered. “You are never allowed to pinch my cheek and call me Eds and “cute” when you know I’m not in the mood to be teased. I had an awful day, Richie. And sometimes – you just don’t know what to stop. I will forgive you. If you let me spank you.”

None of the other losers had ever found out about that moment. Eddie kept his word and never told a living soul about the day he spanked Richie Tozier bare bottomed. 

Richie masturbated with the bathroom door locked that night. 

Now, this was used as a kinky punishment in the bedroom – or anywhere around the house – when Richie needed to earn his partner’s forgiveness. The comedian had admitted to Eddie how he nearly yanked his dick off that day as a teenager when the pair first started to date officially. Now that they lived together, the two were able to have kinky and uninterrupted sex whenever they chose.

Eddie carefully undid Richie’s belt and pulled down his rather tight leather pants. He smiled fondly to himself. Here’s Richie at 45, still wearing mostly leather and denim. “Nod if you can understand me, love.”

Richie obeyed and nodded immediately.

“Good, good. I want you to count every time my hand hits your ass. Just like always, okay?”

A whine escaped the other man’s throat, but he nodded again, nevertheless.

The first blow struck somewhat softly. Eddie was just getting started.

“O-one.” Richie called out. It wasn’t a painful endeavor for him as of yet – but he knew what was about to come next.

“Two!” He gulped.

Eddie began to deliver harder blows after the count of ten.

Richie felt like he was going to break after number fifteen, but he wanted to make Eddie proud and show his partner that he could handle his punishment. He started to shake slightly.

Eddie noticed this and stopped for a moment. “Dear? Are you okay? If you want me to stop, you can use our safe phrase. You know I don’t actually want to hurt you, right.”

“Yes! I mean… no, it’s fine. Keep going, please. I need this, please!”

“Twenty - seven. Oh God, twenty - eight… T-t-twenty - nine.” He took a deep breath.

“Thirty! Holy shit fucking thirty!” He called out desperately. Richie always forgot how sore and raw his bottom always became after their spanking rituals. “Eds, I’m not gonna make it.”

Eddie clicked the roof of his tongue and shook his head. He then leaned over and gingerly grabbed Richie’s chin with his palm. “No, no. You’re going to come inside me, and you’re not going to spill a drop until then. Wait for me, baby. I know you can. Stand up, hon.” 

“What’s goin’ on?” Richie asked, pretty damn innocently.

The other man gave him a devilish smirk and responded: “I’m gonna suck you off. That’s what’s going on.” 

Eddie knelt until he was face to face with Richie’s cock. He fondled the shaft and balls in his hands at first. He always was one to tease before the real performance, and he loved it when Richie whined desperately for him. He hummed in a reply to Richie’s desperation. “One more time, angel.”

Richie obeyed and hummed in pleasure yet again. Eddie’s orders had not been hard for him to comply with.

“Very good. When I’m done, I promise you can release all that tension inside you. Then we can come together. Does that sound good, babe?”

Richie’s face had flushed again, this time accompanied by sweat dripping down to his neck. 

Eddie smiled. He was very pleased with himself that Richie still got this hot after five years of being together. Bed death did not exist in their home.

After he had finished fondling Richie’s sack, he decided to pay some attention to the hard dick in front of him. Kaspbrak gently rubbed it up and down and squeezed the member a few times until Richie was turned on beyond the point of losing just a few brain cells. 

Richie’s favorite moments in life were when his partner could turn his mind to static. The sensation hummed down his body and burned his groin with desire. “More…” Richie panted as hot steam drew from his mouth. “Please, Ed-’’ 

“Well, if you want me to start sucking, all you have to do is ask, Rich. Can you do that for me? Can you ask very nicely?”

Eddie’s plan to break Richie Tozier had been a complete success. If you counted the spanking, it had only been twenty minutes and desperate Richie had already been a frantic, hot mess. Ready to beg and give into any of Eddie’s commands. Especially if it got him what he wanted, in the end.

“Please, Eddie! Please touch me with your mouth. I’ll be your slave for a week – nay – a year! I’ll come for you and only you, and only on your orders. Please, just suck me the fuck off already! I need you, babe.”

Eddie growled with satisfaction and gently scratched Richie’s stomach down to his legs. Richie loved to be scratched. It was another one of his weird kinks. Eddie was only too happy to give it to him as a reward.

Richie rolled his head backwards. His body jolting in need for his partner. 

Complying, Eddie let his tongue roll out of his mouth. He licked his lover’s shaft lightly up and down a couple of times before really going in for the kill. He engulphed Richie’s long cock in his mouth in one swift motion.

This only made the submissive man whimper, as he needed to come twice as much as he had before Eddie so generously began to suck him off. He repeated the other man’s name as though it were a sacred chant. 

Eddie gently released the cock with a gentle pop, Richie’s precum lightly glistened around his lips. “Really, now. You spoil me, love.”

Eddie undid the buckle of his belt, slid his jeans down to his ankles and tossed them down on the floor. “Okay, I think I’ll let you get off now. That was wonderful, darling.” He positioned his stomach on the couch and stretched out comfortably, ready to invite Richie to finish the job.

Richie moved all too eagerly towards the man he loved. He had no problem keeping it up after being so desperate all day. There was no need for the lube bottle today, there had already been enough natural coating on his length that could take care of Eddie without hurting him.

Although, Eddie wouldn’t protest if Richie felt like being rough tonight. 

“I-is this okay?” Richie asked as his dick quickly eased itself inside his partner.

Eddie purred with approval. “Hmm? Oh – yeah. It’s wonderful. Deeper.” He commanded.

The other answered his order with a whimper. Richie might be strong compared to Eddie, but he could also be gentle and compassionate. Especially during sex. Richie’s comedic front always dropped during intimacy with Eddie. He instantly became a soft teddy bear, needy for his partner’s approval. 

“Just a little more! Almost… there.” Eddie panted. “Almost there, baby. So good. You’re a good boy, Richie.”

That was all Richie needed to hear to be able to finish inside his boyfriend. He let out a strangled cry as he released and pulled out.

Eddie’s favorite sounds were Richie’s cries during sex.

Both men needed each other’s affection after a long day’s work and especially after a long day with a stiff rod and no release. As promised, every sex adventure ended with a long session of cuddling. 

“Why do you get to be the big spoon today?” Richie asked, slightly embarrassed but enjoying his true love’s touch nevertheless.

Eddie rolled his eyes but grinned. “You can be the big one tomorrow. But just shut up and take it today.” He ordered and placed his chin on Richie’s messy mop of just – fucked hair. 

“By the way, I think I just came up with a more creative “safe phrase” for us to use if things get to far.” The comedian suggested, nearly chuckling.

Even though Richie could not see his expression, Eddie opened his eyes upon instinct, as an indicator to show his partner he had been listening. “Yeah? What might that be?”

“Hanscom’s dick can’t touch his stomach.”

Both men burst into fits of laughter.

Eddie rolled his eyes, but agreed to this humorous suggestion. “Well, if anything is going to kill the mood for me, that would definitely be it.”

Richie didn’t know what came over him in that moment. However, he took a deep breath and a nervous gulp. He turned over so Eddie could see his face.

“Marry me, Eds.”

The room grew silent, but Eddie brushed Richie’s cheek and smiled. “Hmm? What was that?” He joked.

“Come on, man. Don’t be a dick about it. Well, how bout it? How does Edward Tozier sound?”

Eddie thought of that name for a moment. “I like the sound of Richard Kaspbrak better.”

Richie beamed and kissed the man he had always loved. “Cool. Let’s get dressed and call everyone.”


End file.
